


L'Horloge

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Hope, Loneliness, Resurrection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le retour des Enfers est injuste. Inutile. Vraiment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Horloge

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: l'Horloge  
> Personnage: Kanon  
> Rating : G  
> Nombre de mots: # 800  
> Communauté LJ/thème: 31jours - 8 août / "Rallumer la flamme"  
> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya est la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha et Toei Animation. Et ce bon vieux Charles aussi  
> Notes : Post-Hadès

 

_« Horloge ! Dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible… »_

 

Il est vivant et ils sont tous morts. Tous, jusqu’aux Dieux. Hadès ne reviendra pas ; Athéna non plus. Seul demeure cette masse qui l’écrase, au pied de laquelle il s’est réveillé et qu’il contemple à présent, suivant des yeux encore troublés ses hautes et longues lignes minérales qui s’enfuient vers un ciel plombé.

Son cadran est noir. Vide. Sous les douze symboles n’existe plus que l’absence. Kanon a beau le fixer, intensément, rien ne se produit. Rien ne se produira plus jamais de toute façon. Il tombe à genoux tandis que cette pensée se fraie un chemin dans son cœur pour n’y laisser qu’un sillon incandescent. Des années de séparation, quelques minutes d’un face-à-face muet et douloureux et pas une miette de retrouvailles, fut-elle par delà la mort.

Il ne reste rien. Pas de corps qu’il puisse étreindre, sur lequel il puisse enfin pleurer. Juste un trou surmonté d’une pierre tombale noircie par les flammes, un nom gravé maladroitement par un triste burin au dessus de ce qui ne reviendra plus jamais. Alors de ses bras, il entoure ses propres épaules pour y planter ses ongles, giflé par la conscience solitaire de son être.

Il a beau savoir, il ne parvient pas à se détourner du temps. Une fois encore il se surprend à prier, de toutes ses forces, ses muscles en souffrance tressautant sous l’effort démesuré de sa volonté, il croit même, l’espace d’un instant infime, apercevoir enfin un léger éclat bleuté, mais si tremblotant ! Qui s’évanouit très – trop – vite sous les larmes qui débordent ses cils.

Derrière lui, tout n’est plus que désolation. La vie n’a pas fait que déserter l’horloge, elle a aussi délaissé les temples détruits, fui les totems dorés à présent inertes et qui n’ont retrouvé leurs origines que pour mieux les pleurer. En silence.

 _Maudit !_ Le hurlement lui échappe pour aller se cogner contre les fondations inébranlables de ce dernier Dieu qui le surplombe. Le Sanctuaire, son frère, le silence… lui-même. N’a-t-il donc pas assez payé ? Sa dette est-elle à ce point incommensurable qu’il lui faille aujourd’hui porter le poids d’une existence devenue inutile ? Il n’a pas sa place dans ce cercle. Il n’a plus de place nulle part. Les dieux ont été bien cruels... Le châtiment divin ne se substitue pas à celui des hommes, il le sublime, il se doit de demeurer, immortel, tel la marque d’une infamie, du dernier héritage que les divinités abandonnent derrière elles avant de disparaître.

Lâches… Le serait-il à leur image ? Là-bas, sous la lueur laiteuse d’un soleil fatigué par les nuées, pâlit une lame en or, abandonnée, sur laquelle le sang séché a laissé les traces du néant. Il n’a qu’à s’en saisir. La porter à sa gorge. Et tout rentrera dans l’ordre.

Le silence se gondole, se disperse lorsque des voix le déchirent, des pas précipités le martèlent. Des silhouettes se dressent, les unes derrière les autres, devant, derrière lui. Il les reconnaît. Ceux qui n’ont pu rejoindre les Enfers, ceux qui ont attendu, vigilants, dans l’ombre de la gloire de leurs alter ego et dont l’espoir ne s’est jamais démenti. Mais eux aussi ont été abandonnés. Ils hésitent mais bientôt l’entourent, le touchent, l’oppressent et dans leurs regards il lit leur incompréhension, leur détresse et par-dessus tout leur besoin ineffable de croire à nouveau. Ils l’observent, attentifs. Ils attendent quelque chose. De lui. Il sait pourtant qu’aucun mot de sa part ne suffirait à les délester de la lourdeur de ce qui est à présent le passé. Cependant, ils veulent vivre. Continuer. Se rassembler autour d’un être dont la force s’enracine dans l’espérance. Mais est-il seulement capable de retrouver une définition à ce terme ?

Une petite main, celle d’un enfant, timide mais insistante, s’est glissée dans la sienne et le tire. Une tignasse rousse s’en vient chatouiller son visage tandis que son buste se laisser entraîner par cette volonté incroyablement vivante. Des sourires persuasifs naissent sur les visages, une étincelle de foi illumine les yeux et, porté par les flots de leurs certitudes, il se relève. Se dresse au milieu d’eux.

Et lorsqu’il tourne le dos à l’horloge, il ne peut plus la voir. La minuscule flamme qui s’est rallumée sous le signe des Gémeaux.

 


End file.
